Soñar despierta
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Morgana solía soñar despierta, ya que las pesadillas no la dejaban soñar en la noche. (Merlín/Morgana) Mergana con un pequeño toque de Arwen al final.


**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera vez en el fandom así por favor, no me mateís por esta locurilla que se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio por jodido dolor de muelas T.T**

 **Y a mis sisters que les encanta el Merthur... ¡Sorry, pero yo soy Mergana hasta la muerte! OwO**

 **En fin, les dejó leer ^-^**

* * *

Morgana solía soñar despierta.

Lo hacía, ya que sus pesadillas no la dejaban tener sueños mientras dormía.

Las damas como ella debían, o al menos deberían fingir, ser mujeres con los pies en la tierra. Y ella se había puesto la meta de siempre sacar lo mejor de ella para enorgullecer a Uther. Bastante le debía ya siendo una hija bastarda y aun así estar rodeada de los mayores lujos y el respeto. Las damas como ella tan solo deberían soñar en la cama.

Pero Morgana no podía.

Uther tenía razón. La magia era horrorosa, o, al menos, la suya si lo era. La hacía tener visiones terribles casi todas las noches. Pero aun así debía dormir. Porque una dama como Morgana no podía permitirse mostras ojeras nunca. Además de eso, Uther no debía saber nunca que ese tipo de pesadillas aquejaban a su hija. Porque si descubría que la magia tenía lugar en ellas, Morgana dejaría de ser su hija para convertirse en una bruja cualquiera que merecía la muerte por amenazar contra la naturalidad de la vida humana promedio.

Por eso Morgana soñaba despierta. Pretendía engañar a su mente en sus momentos de soledad, tal vez pensado que momentos en ensoñación son como un descanso, entrar en su pequeño mundo de libertad y felicidad donde la pirámide social y la pena de muerte contra las personas con poderes como ella no existen. Un pequeño mundo donde podía estar al lado del joven que amaba, o al menos donde podía intertar tener algo con él, sin ser señalada ni vista con malos ojos.

Un mundo donde Merlín la trataba de tú, no con los respetos de usted que un simple criado como él le debe a la hija del rey. Aunque fuera bastarda.

En su mundo de cuento Uther la habría dejado morirse de hambre en las calles. Puede que de esa forma nunca hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para conocer a Merlín aunque solo fuera de pasada en las calles. Pero mientras existiera posibilidad ella le habría dicho lo que sentía hace ya mucho, porque estarían en la misma escala social. Una muy pobre y miserable escala social, es cierto, pero estarían juntos. Sí, juntos.

En su mundo de cuento la madre de Arturo jamás murió, la magia llenaba las calles de Camelot desde el más vasto jardín del palacio del rey Uther hasta las casas más pobres donde sus desfavorecidos habitantes morían de enfermedades contagiosas, alegrandoles su triste vida aunque solo fuera un poquito. Pues el rey no habría perdido a su esposa tras el nacimiento de su medio hermano Arturo, y no tendría motivos para pasar por la guillotina a todos los magos. Sí, tanto Merlín como ella estaban siempre seguros en ese mundo de ensueño.

Morgana cerró los ojos como tantas otras veces, recostandose en su cama con sumo cuidado de no estropear su cabello ni arrugar su vestido antes de que Gwen llegará para prepararla para dormir. Con una sonrisa en los labios, de nuevo imagino que su mundo de ensueño era real. Tan real, que hasta casí podía tocarlo.

Sí, ya se notaba a si misma convertida en una criada más del castillo de Camelot. El vestido que llevaba puesto definitivamente era mucho menos lujoso de los que solía llevar. Pero a ella le encantaba. Lo había crado ella con su imaginación de todas formas. Su cabello negro no tan cuidado a como lo tenía cuando era una dama lucía suelto. El ligero viento de un hermoso día lo mecia hacía atrás mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos hacía a algún lugar donde poder hacer alguna tarea para Uther y su esposa. Ese rey que no había llegado a reconocer en Morgana los rasgos de la mujer con la que estuvo hace tiempo, cuando Merlín la llevó a palacio y le suplicó al rey que la tomara como una de sus criadas. En verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

Y ahora ya no era más la señora de Gwen, si no que era su compañera como cortesana de la reina.

En su camino se fijó que en dirección contraría llegaban la espléndida figura del príncipe Arturo, ese que era su hermano y a la vez no lo era, como siempre seguido de Merlín, su Merlín. Ese que seguía siendo el criado de Arturo, pero que al contrario que la cruel realidad, no era ningún secreto que el joven siervo era aprendiz de mago también.

Morgana rió entre dientes cuando escuchó la conversación de ambos jóvenes, o más bien su discusión. La escuchaba tan nítida en su cabeza como si fuera real. Arturo quejándose de tener un criado inútil que ni tan siquiera era capaz de despertarle para el desayuno él solo. Que tenía que llamar a ese maldito dragón ¿cómo se llamaba?, Kilgharrah, para hacerlo. ¡Y por poco lo asa vivo! ¡A él, Arturo Pendragon! Mientras que Merlín se imponía a gritos alegando que eso no pasaría si "su imbecilidad real" no se pasara con las copas en la noche y luego se le pegaran las sábanas por la mañana. A lo que Arturo rodaba los ojos, evidentemente haciendo oídos sordos. Siempre igual. Eran como dos niños. Así era como los quería: Su hermano no hermano y su Merlín. Dos niños grandes que le alegraban el día.

Todo cesó cuando los tres se encontraron. Ella en seguida ahogo sus risas, que se podrían ver como irrespetuosas, e hizo una reverencia hacía Arturo mientras le daba una sonrisa disimulada a su pareja, quien le correspondió con esa sonrisa tonta tan característica del aprendiz de mago.

Arturo, por el contrario miraba a la criada con una sonrisa de desden, pero solo los que lo conocían bien, podían ver ternura en sus ojos. Ternura que demostró revolviendo el cabello de Morgana, como solo un hermano haría. Ella pudó sentir la caricia de ese Arturo imaginario que tanto se parecía al de verdad tan bien como si estuviera pasando realmente.

Y ojalá fuera así.

La joven criada no pudó evitar por más tiempo atrapar a su Merlín en un abrazo. Feliz por poder compartir de nuevo con él el sol de un nuevo y lindo día en una Camelot llena de magia. En su vida llena de trabajo y tareas, pero perfecta. En brazos de ese Merlín que le ordenaba de nuevo el cabello con mucha más delicadeza comparado a como el heredero de Camelot se lo había desordenado. La besaba y la llamaba por su nombre.

— Lady Morgana.

Sí, tal que así pero sin el "Lady" incluido.

— ¡Lady Morgana!

Fue la segunda vez que escuchó su nombre cuando aterrizó de donde quiera que estuviera al mundo real. Y tan bien pudó notar los golpes en la puerta de sus aposentos. Reconoció el tono de voz preocupado de Merlín, del verdadero Merlín, ese que desgraciadamente no era suyo, que venía del otro lado.

— ¡Lady Morgana! ¿Os encontráis bien? ¡Contestad, por favor!

El joven criado que ocultaba su verdadera identidad como mago para poder salvar el cuello no esperó más tiempo y abrió él mismo la puerta de un portazo sin haber obtenido permiso para entrar, esperando encontrar a una Morgana desmayada en el suelo, o retorciendose de dolor por culpa de su propia magia negra, o... Dios, se imaginó de todo menos bonito.

Por eso no pudo evitar su vergüenza cuando vió la realidad. Morgana, perfectamente bien, se reía de su rostro preocupado y asustado en su cara. Y, por supuesto, no podía recriminar a la dama por haberlo preocupado. Simplemente no se atrevía a tener semejante e impertinente confianza con ella. Así como la tenía con Arturo. Simplemente porque Arturo era un imbécil que se lo merecía. Un imbécil de buen corazón, pero un imbécil engreído de todas formas. Merlín ni tan siquiera podía imaginarse elevando la voz delante de la hija del rey. No quería ni imaginarse las represalias de Uther, mucho menos las del príncipe, quien le abriría la cabeza en el acto, si se atrevía a hacerlo. Así que se tragó el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado en la garganta al ver a Morgana reír y ocultar su tonto sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Nunca había visto a la dama tan feliz y despreocupada en el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo en Camelot. Le pareció una vista hermosa, aunque era perfectamente consciente que se estaba burlando de él. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Vigiló que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir y mantuvo la puerta abierta para escuchar si alguien, probablemente Gwen, se acercaba. (Aparte del típico que piensa mal si sabe que hay un hombre en el cuarto de una dama y están a solas. Jeje.)

— Lady Morgana, le agradecería que no se burlara de mi en estos momentos. Según Gaius sus visiones han empeorado y los posibles síntomas secundarios también —le informó las malas noticias con gesto grave, el brillo azul que existía en los ojos del joven había desaparecido completamente—. Por favor, no bromee.

— Lo lamentó, Merlín —se disculpó sintiéndolo realmente, aunque en realidad no tenía porque disculparse con un criado.

Fue entonces que se fijó en el frasco que Merlín traía escondido entre sus ropas. Era el mismo en el que Gaius embotellaba su medicina de todas las noches para eliminar sus "pesadillas". Normalmente era Gwen quien se la daba por pedido de Merlín siendo totalmente inconsciente de la realidad. Pero esa noche no. ¿Dónde estaba Gwen, por cierto?

— Has traído la medicina hasta aquí arriesgandote a que te cogieran —afirmó—, gracias.

Merlín se sonrojo ante las palabras de la dama, pero también se sorprendió bastante. ¿Por qué había dicho que...? Acaso ella sabía... No, imposible. No tenía forma de saberlo. Imposible que Gaius le hubiera dicho sobre su don. No tenía idea de que una visión de Morgana lo había delatado en una discusión con Kilgharrah. Seguramente se refería a que los humanos que ayudaban a los que tenían poderes también eran condenados a muerte. De todas formas estaba exagerando, y aun así se sonrojó por sus palabras.

— Bueno, se lo habría dado a Gwen como siempre, pero no la encontré —informó. Y ella estuvo segura de que ambos sabían donde estaba Gwen: con Arturo—. No ha sido nada en realidad, Lady Morgana —le dió la medicina evitando mirarla a la cara.

Aun así ella sabía que no había aprobación en los ojos azules del mago, simplemente había formas mejores de controlar la magia que intentar tratarla de esa forma. Forma que fallaba estrepitosamente, pero que se le va a hacer.

— Lamentó haberla molestado, Lady Morgana —estaba por irse, pero ella lo detuvo.

— Merlín, espera, necesitó que hagas algo por mi —aseguró.

— ¿Sí, Lady Morgana? —preguntó.

En definitiva, que no se esperaba que Morgana lo besara como si nada. Beso en el que se quedó estático todo el tiempo, totalmente sorprendido. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando ella se separó de él durante unos segundos.

— ¿Lady Morgana? —volvió a cuestionar realmente cohibido y más rojo que un tomate. Sin poder creerlo.

Ella simplemente le restó importancía.

— Acabaría haciendolo tarde o temprano —aseguró y agradecía que su ligero maquillaje tapara su sonrojo ante su propio atrevimiento.

Pero valió la pena, era mejor que besar al Merlín imaginario. Incluso aunque este no hubiera respondido al gesto.

Y luego de eso ahogó una risa. Definitivamente un Merlín sonrojado hasta la médula y con marcas de pintura labial sobrepasaba la imaginación. Había valido la pena quebrar las normas de la pirámide social, definitivamente.

Se escucharon delicados pasos en el pasillo que se dirigían hacía el aprendiz de mago y la futura bruja. Morgana reconoció los pasos de Gwen. La diversión se fue de sus facciones, tornandose en el semblante serio de casí siempre. Le hizo a Merlín un gesto de que se limpiara la boca rápidamente, y él lo hizo sonrojandose cada vez más. Díos, seguramente se veía patético.

— Disculpe la tardanza, Lady Morgana —la joven Gwen se excusó ante su señora nada más aparecer—. Había un lío tremendo en las habitaciones de los criados.

Su tono de mentira mal disimulada lo decía todo.

— No te preocupes, Gwen. Merlín me hizo compañía.

Fue entonces cuando la joven sirvienta se dió cuenta de la presencia del chico en el lugar.

— Yo ya me iba —aseguró el joven un tanto nervioso—. Le deseo buenas noches, Lady Morgana. Gwen.

La última nombrada alzó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Y el gestó se acentuó cuando lo vio alejarse a la carrera. Iba muy apurado porque daba traspiés cada dos por tres.

— ¿Mi señora? —cuestionó a Morgana totalmente perdida.

— Es un chico con muchas rarezas —aseguró Morgana.

Eso formaba parte de su encanto.

Sí, Morgana solía soñar despierta. Ese hecho la metía en pequeños problemas como este de vez en cuando. Pero por poder probar los labios de Merlín valía la pena. Se tomó el sonrojo del chico como una pequeña victoria.

Y como el propio Merlín había dicho, seguramente cuando Arturo fuera rey las cosas cambiarían a mejor. Eso era seguro, ya que el príncipe estaba enamorado de una criada. De seguro no había problema de estar con el aprendiz de mago para ese entonces.

La pobre de Morgana creía que el reinado de Uther sería lo más difícil que tendrían que superar.

No, no era lo más difícil ni de lejos.

Y Morgana tendría que hacer algo más que soñar despierta para arreglarlo.

* * *

 **Juro que cuando lo pensé iba a ser un drabble muy lacrimógeno... ¡Pero mi humor sin gracia se colo por ahí! ._. En fin, a mi me gusta como quedó XD**

 **¡Nos vemos! :x**


End file.
